Wood panels can be constructed by gluing a number of boards, edge-to-edge, to form a flat panel. Pipe clamps or other types of clamps are typically used to squeeze the boards together. The clamps are placed on both sides of the boards to reduce bowing. Even then, there is a high probability that the boards will be bowed after the clamping process which makes them difficult to use in subsequent operations and in many cases, they must be scrapped. A wood panel made with boards glued edge-to-edge needs to be flat for subsequent operations.